zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
These are the episodes in the lore of ZongueBob and Friends. Episodes 'Season 1- New Beginnings Saga' *Pilot Movie- Crokton Strikes Back *S1E1- The Cauter King *S1E2- Everybody Is Qong Fu Fighting *S1E3- Stranded *S1E4- The New Villain Team In The Neighborhood *S1E5- Don't Mess With Thexus *S1E6- The Return Of Master Crobra *S1E7- Atlathinus: The Lost Empire *S1E8- Welcome To Graphene *S1E9- Harbanisan Vacation Gone South *S1E10- Return To Zewishku *S1E11- Epic Fantasy *S1E12- Grim Night Loungers *S1E13- The Little Neustoid *S1E14- A Little Visit To Zoytia *S1E15- Insanity Of Robots *S1E16- A Sibling Bond Blooms *S1E17- Saving Equaria *S1E18- Dinosaur Tale *S1E19- Loungers in Crazyland *S1E20- The Ballad of the Troyx *S1E21- Ollie and the Loungers *S1E23- Loungers at Large *S1E24- The Secret of Oxydome Enterprises *S1E25- Planet Nickelodeon *S1E26- The Search For The Astral Blade *S1E27- Lost in the Wild *S1E28- Getting Ghosted Away *S1E29- Radical Changes *S1E30- Legends of the Alternate UUniverses *Finale Movie- A Twist In Time 'Season 2- Post-Hydrocabiais Extinction Event Saga' *S2 Pilot Special- Evacuated Part 1 and 2 *S2E1- Stuck In The Original UUniverses *S2E2- Welcome To Bikini Bottom *S2E3- Sailing In Atlantica *S2E4- Dawn of the Sea Squirrel Deviation *S2E5- Prideful Heroism *S2E6- Going To Zootopia *S2E7- Quest in Equestria *S2E8- Kung Fu vs. Qong Fu *S2E9- Drawn On Pastoon *S2E10- Tales Of Yonder *S2E11- Alternate UUniversal Renevation *S2E12- Paradise In Paradisa *S2E13- Experiencing Originos *S2E14- Meet Saetha *S2E15- Heroes On Kratos *S2E16- Futurasian Danger *S2E17- Themple's Revenge *S2E18- Across the Multiverse *S2E19- Meeting The Lightflies And Mothrons *S2E20- Triple Alliance *S2 Finale Special- Fighting For The Hydrocabiais Part 1 and 2 'Season 3- Post-Alternate UUniversal Corruption Saga' *S3 Pilot Special- Recovery of the Loungers Part 1 and 2 *S3E1- Belman Learns Magelio *S3E2- Virtnet Chaos *S3E3- Wrath Of A Mutated Genius *S3E4- Stuck In Space *S3E5- Saving Oxydome Enterprises *S3E6- The Loungers Save Kraanmas *S3E7- Crokton's New Wife *S3E8- The Troyx Awakens *S3E9- Ferris Returns *S3E10- A Space Pirate's Life For Me *S3E11- Esonity Day for the Loungers *S3E12- World Of The Original UUniverses *S3E13- Stuck In The Tranquility Zone *S3E14- Experiencing Geekdom *S3E15- Return of Mister Crimes *S3E16- The Renegade Hero *S3E17- Meet Chevy *S3E18- Virtnet Chaos Returns *S3E19- Truthfully Square *S3E20- Eloping Away *S3 Finale Special- An Underwater Wedding Part 1 and 2 'Season 4- Post-Lore of the AUU Keyholes Saga' *S4 Pilot Special- Siri's Kingdom Part 1 and 2 *S4E1- Return to Equaria *S4E2- Revenge of Harmfield *S4E3- The Dimensional Switcheroo *S4E4- Meet AUU Sora *S4E5- Water Water Everywhere *S4E6- Trunked in the Bottom *S4E7- Hybridity *S4E8- Going Crazy On Crazo *S4E9- Vollimer's Big Secret *S4E10- The Son of Sonny Part 1 *S4E11- The Son of Sonny Part 2 *S4E12- Buzzy Comes Home *S4E13- A Yonderous Hydrocabiais Day *S4E14- ??? *S4E15- ??? *S4E16- ??? *S4E17- ??? *S4E18- Being Too Human *S4E19- ??? *100th Episode Special- The Loungers' Existential Trial *S4E20- ??? *S4E21- ??? *S4E22- ??? *S4E23- ??? *S4E24- ??? *S4E25- The Heroes Act Experience *S4E26- Zoeyna Returns *S4E27- The Beaming *S4E28- ??? *S4E29- The Lore of the Astral Blade *S4 Finale Special- The Reckoning of Siri 'Season 5- Post-The Lodge Effect Saga' *S5 Pilot Special- Evaluated Part 1 and Evaluated Part 2 *S5E1- Sonny's Old Boyfriend *S5E2- The Globby Revenge of Globsen *S5E3- Lounging About *S5E4- Bongki's Big Bully *S5E5- ??? *S5E6- ??? *S5E7- ??? *S5E8- ??? *S5E9- ??? *S5E10- An Interdimensional Vacation *S5E11- The Story of the Astral Princesses *S5E12- ??? *S5E13- ??? *S5E14- ??? *S5E15- ??? *S5E16- ??? *S5E17- ??? *S5E18- ??? *S5E19- ??? *S5E20- ??? *S5 Finale Special- The Black Circle Part 1 and 2 'Season 6- ???' 'Season 7- Post-Sister of Xerxes Saga' Category:Data of the Alternate UUniverses